The Valentine
I'll do characters and more later on, but here's the episode! Transcript Zack: Dudes, come ON! I’ve been waiting forever! Gumball: Sorry, sorry! I needed to pack a suitcase! Zack: Why? Gumball: Because of the entire valentine’s I’m gonna get from the classmates. Darwin: Yeah! We’ve been so good this year! We’re sure to get a bunch of candy! Zack: Whatever, let’s wait for the bus. -Bus opens at bus stop- Darwin- Wow, the bus conveniently stopped right next to us! –Climbs on, followed by Gumball and Zack- Penny: -From seat on bus- Hi, Gumball, Zack, Darwin. Happy Valentine’s Day! Gumball: He, he, he… you too..? Zack: -knocks Gumball out of the way- I will, thank you! –Shoves forward- -Trio sits in back seat- Zack: So, what did you get Penny? I got her… nothing. Being there is enough. Gumball: -nervously looks around- Um… I got… something great! Zack: Yeah, right… Gumball: Hey! I totally have something! Zack: Well, I’ll have a bag ready for her to barf in. Darwin: We’re at school! –Trio climbs out- Gumball: I’ll prove you wrong, Zack! This will be the best Valentine’s Day EVER! Zack: Sure. Penny: Guys, I heard everything you just said! Gumball: Oh… sorry! Zack: Let’s get inside to see this “amazing gift” you have planned. Gumball: Sure… -leads in- -Meanwhile, in hallway- Alan: These books aren’t working! Ruff! –Struggles to carry books on his head, Penny and Carmen walk by Carmen: Penny, tell your best friend the truth: what are you doing with Gumball!?!?! Penny: Going to see him at six flags tonight. Carmen: Wow, I wish you luck! I need to find a way that I can’t hurt Alan! Penny: Well, I can’t say I’m going to help but a lot, but good luck… -walks away- -Back to boys- Darwin: I LIKE CHEESECAKE MORE! Gumball: NO, I DO! Zack: I LOVE CHEESECAKE! Leslie: Well, another day, another Watterson battle! Teri: Yes! When will they ever separate? –Walks out of view- Gumball: This is pointless; I like cake-cheese, anyway. Zack: What’s this gift? –Opens locker and finds small gift in there, tears paper- Zack: Woo! Gummies from… em… -looks at torn paper- Anton, I think! Anton: Pfft, that box is from Idaho! I’m passing out valentines right now! –Holds up valentines, a second later, smashed by Tina’s foot- Jamie: Give us the cards! They’re all ours to incinerate! Darwin: -backs up- Gumball: -backs up Zack: -backs up- Tina and Jamie: -Come closer- -Penny in air, kicks Tina- Penny: Be nice! It’s not right to do that!” Tina: -Taken aback- Not like a loser could beat me! Penny: Maybe not, but I can! –Attacks- Jamie: -stares in amazement- Zack: This is our chance to escape! –Trio tiptoes away- -Bell rings for lunch break- Gumball: Time to put gifts into lockers! Zack: Okay, then. Let’s get them. –Runs to lockers, puts in combo, opens, takes out pile of cards- Gumball: -groans- We had to take for EVERYBODY! Darwin: I and Gumball can be a group, Zack, go deliver your cards! Zack: Whatever, fish-head. –Runs away- Gumball: Let’s go! -Transition- Gumball: -Pants- Wow that took a while! Darwin: -Huffs- Yeah… Jacob: -Comes into view- Jacob: Greetings, Gumball and Darwin. Happy Valentine’s Day. –Hands over giant chocolate bars- Gumball: Oh, yay! –Chomps one down- Darwin: -already eating- So good… Jacob: So, anything new? Gumball: Other than today, nope. Darwin: We’re doing great, too! Any prospects for Valentines? Gumball: Not really… -Glances at Penny in far hallway- Jacob: Right… Well, I need to go. Have a nice day. –Leaves- -At schoolyard near tree- Zack: And she said this! –Mimics Penny unsuccessfully- “I only like Zack, take a hike.” Carmen: -reading- She never said that; I was there. She said “Thanks. See you later Zack.” Gumball: Yeah! What Carmen said! Zack: You misheard! Sheesh! Darwin: -opening cards and eating candy, with mouth full- Man I was really good this year! Gumball: You were, dude, but that’s not how Valentine’s Day works. It’s like… Uh, Zack, how does it work? Zack: Duh, you be attractive and awesome. Gumball: Yeah! What Zack said! Darwin: Oh. Gumball: I don’t know about you dudes, but I’m opening my cards. –Goes in, opens locker- Gumball: Huh? It’s almost empty! I’m going to find the meaning of this! –Goes into girls bathroom- Masami: -shows door- GET OUT OF HERE! –Gumball rushes out, girl’s screaming- Gumball: Still going to find the reason I don’t have a lot! –Runs down hallway- -Shows girls outside- Molly: -looking up- Oh, I think I see a cloud shaped like a car! And one live Elvis! Penny: Interesting. Are you ''sure ''we shouldn’t be practicing for cheer-squad? Molly: Positive. Oh, I see a lemur! Penny: -looks over to Wattersons, walks over- Zack: -waving long stick around- Come on; teach me the X-treme scream and nobody gets hurt! Penny: Zack, are you threatening Darwin?? Zack: Nope! Hi, Penny! Penny: Where’s Gumball? Zack: Why do you need him? Penny: No reason in particular. Zack: I think I heard a frightening scream a minute ago, from the school, come to think of it. Penny: And you didn’t go to see who it was? Zack: Nope… Penny: Come on, guys! It could be an emergency! –Dashes with Darwin and Zack to school- Darwin: I hope it’s not another monster! Penny: It shouldn’t be! Wait; its right ahead! –Turns with others- Gumball: WAH!!! Penny: GUMBALL, WHAT’S WRONG? –Runs up to Gumball- Darwin: Dude, what happened? Zack: Yeah, I wonder. Penny: For now, we need to end the episode: this is serious! –Whole class but Gumball gathers- All: HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, WONDERFUL VIEWERS! Category:Episodes Category:The Amazing World of Penny